Conociéndonos
by AgentGlory
Summary: de como Jane conoce a una extraña mujer
1. Chapter 1

Conociéndote…

(AgentGlory)

Jane se preparaba en su camerino, como siempre, con su brillante traje y su rubio cabello muy bien peinado.

Algún productor le había avisado que luego de comerciales entraría al plató.

Estaba con el molesto maquillaje, pero el dinero que ganaba con aquella actuación hacía que la incomodidad valiera la pena.

"Da al público lo que desea escuchar" era la frase que desde pequeño su padre le había hecho aprender, para lograr cautivar al publico que querían esperanzas… tan solo eso…

¿Cuánto vale la esperanza? Valor, no tiene… El precio, Patrick Jane lo conocía perfectamente y le permitía llevar un estilo de vida que no lograría de otra manera.

Nuevamente en televisión, preguntas típicas que ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar, pero que Jane ya había escuchado una y otra vez, y respondido unas cuantas más.

Sonrisa, dar esperanzas a las personas de la audiencia…

Una mujer del público llamó su atención. No podía determinar qué era lo que lo atraía, pero no quitaba sus ojos de ella.

Su cara de incredulidad, era como si ella leyera su mente, como si con solo verlo supiera que todo lo que había dicho en la media hora que llevaba en el canal era parte de un gran show.

No dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa fanfarrona y sarcástica, que llevaba escrito "mentiroso".

Al finalizar el programa fue ella quien se acercó a Patrick, luego de los agradecimientos de las personas a quienes había "contactado" con quienes habían partido…

Mucho gusto Señor Jane- extendió su mano para saludarle- estuve viendo cómo entrega algo de…

Algo en que creer… señorita… - dijo Patrick deseando conocer el nombre de la mujer que tanto le intrigaba.

Lane, Elise Lane… - dijo mientras acomodaba su rubio cabello y le daba una coqueta mirada al hombre frente a ella.

Un gusto nuevamente, creo que nos veremos nuevamente, ¿trabaja en el canal?- Preguntaba con el afán de conocer más de ella.

Usted es el síquico, debería saberlo- dijo Elise, sonriendo. Patrick no dejaba de sonreír, era la mujer más interesante que en mucho tiempo se acercaba a él. Mantuvieron la conversación durante muchas horas, caminando por el canal.

Se hace tarde –reaccionó la joven - ha sido un gusto conocerte, Patrick, a pesar de tu gran mentira me parece una persona muy noble

Habían pasado horas conversando de todo y de nada a la vez. Patrick se acercó como para besarla pero en lugar de eso le dijo algo al oído.

¿Esa mentira puede ser nuestro secreto?

Los secretos tienen precios muy altos… - nerviosamente respondió la rubia joven- debo irme, ya es muy tarde- nuevamente mucho gusto señor Jane…

Mucho Gusto también y espero que nos veamos pronto señora Jane…

¡Mi apellido es Lane!- le corrigió gritando

"no por mucho tiempo" pensaba el psíquico mientras se alejaba hacia su auto…


	2. Chapter 2

Conquistándote…

Es algo complejo para Jane acercarse a Elise, sobre todo cuando sus juegos mentales no funcionan con ella como con sus novias de colegio.

A los tres días de su primer encuentro volvió muy tarde a la estación de TV, con la finalidad de invitarla a cenar…

Cuando se dirigía a su auto, se topó con un papel en la ventana… "Te espero en Little Itally. P.J."

Al verla tomar el papel, Jane sonriendo se fue al restaurant. Había reservado la mejor mesa del lugar.

Estaba esperándola pero no aparecía por la puerta…

Patrick estaba seguro que ella vendría… Lo que habían conversado durante la otra noche, él sabía que ella no era como las demás… Necesitaba verla… No había logrado sacarla de su mente…

"Pensé que seducirme con una cena sería algo infantil para usted Mr. Jane" Fueron las palabras que seductoramente Elise susurró a su oído.

Esto hizo que su plan se desmoronara… ¿qué ocurría con ella? Y lo más importante… ¿qué era lo que esta mujer provocaba en él?

Sus defensas y su capacidad de "leerla" no surtían efecto… es más era Elise quien lo tenía a su merced.

Señorita Lane, pensé que una persona saludable como usted acostumbra cenar- La verdad Patrick se quedaba sin palabras frente a ella.- por cierto, no intento seducirte.

En realidad Jane tenía la necesidad de conocerla, estaba totalmente cautivado por sus ojos verdes que lo dejaban totalmente vulnerable. Era como si ella lo conociera desde siempre y representaba un mundo completamente nuevo…

¿Por qué crees que lo que hago es una mentira? – Preguntó con su voz más inocente, el joven Jane.

Quizás por qué te he visto hace bastante tiempo –Patrick dirigió su mirada hacía Elise, con un signo de interrogación en la frente- digo, no soy tu fan – aclaró la chica- pero me llama la atención cómo logras saber detalles tan íntimos de las personas que acuden a ti.

Sólo presto atención… - dijo, volviendo la mirada- nada especial…

Si sólo prestas atención, ¿qué puedes decir de mí? – Dijo sonrojándose…

La verdad, Elise, no puedo leerte… - Jane bebió un poco de vino y prosiguió- La verdad me encantaría poder leerte, pero hay algo en ti que te hace inalcanzable… distinta… guardas muy bien tus secretos..

¿o qué? –interrumpió la muchacha tomando la mano de Patrick.

O eres traslúcida… -dijo mirando los verdes ojos que lo inquietaban…

¿traslúcida? – dijo en medio de una sonrisa- me habían dicho que era de muchas maneras… pero ¿traslúcida? – comenzó a reír y Patrick no alejaba su mirada de ella, estaba cautivado.

¿Me haces un pequeño favor?- dijo Patrick, llamando al mesero pidiendo la cuenta. – Acompáñame… - Elise arqueó su ceja, ya que no tenía idea de donde esta idea de la cita con el "mentalista" de televisión pudiese acabar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los Reviews!!! Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto o más que los anteriores (mi mente está trabajando muchísimo)**

* * *

-¡Dime dónde vamos!- por enésima vez pronunció la joven.

-Calma, mujer… - dijo mientras reducía la velocidad. Al detener el auto, la miró sonriendo, como un niño que abre sus regalos de navidad – llegamos.

Era un lugar alejado del centro de la ciudad. Malibú quizás. Caminaron sobre una pequeña colina con vista al mar.

Jane se sentó en el suelo e invitó a Elise a hacer lo mismo, a lo que ella aceptó. Por primera vez, era Patrick quien llevaba las riendas de la situación.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar?- Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la increíble vista de las luces de la ciudad reflejadas en el océano.

-Es increíble... ¡qué vista, por Dios, es…precioso! – adoraba el rostro de la joven, era bella, interesante, maravillosa… no podía negar que estaba encantado frente a ella.

-Ahora relájate- dijo apoyando la cabeza de Elise en su hombro. Necesitaba hacer su juego mental y tener el control – concéntrate en el reflejo de las luces, ¿son hermosas, no?

-Mmm – Elise sólo estaba fingiendo, hasta que no pudo contener la risa- ¡Vamos! ¿ No intentarás hipnotizarme?

La risa era una música para Patrick, la mejor que hubiera escuchado jamás. No hacía más que observarla.

-La verdad prefiero que me preguntes a que intentes entrar en mi cabeza por la "fuerza"

-Muy bien – repuso Patrick , sin poder tomar el control- Dime, además de trabajar en la estación, ¿a qué dedicas tu tiempo libre? –Por algo debía comenzar.

-Mi primera profesión es ser maestra de música – Al fin Elise mostraba algo de sí misma – toco piano desde la cuna y a eso dedico mi tiempo libre, hago clases particulares de piano a los niños. Influencia de mi padre, claro.

-¿Por eso tu nombre, verdad? ¿Fur Elise… Beethoven? - Jane intentaba ganar terreno.

-De hecho no, es por mi madre – decía Lane, mientras encogía y rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos, mirando el mar- falleció el año pasado, cáncer.

-Lo siento – la mente de Patrick Jane era un torbellino, un caos, que ocurría… nada estaba de su parte.

-¿Por qué llegamos acá, Patrick? En todo California, ¿por qué me trajiste a este lugar? – ya no podía más con la duda. Entre las playas, parques de diversiones, incluso algo más osado hubiese estado entre las opciones para terminar la primera cita ¿Pero una colina?

-Quiero formar mi familia acá… mi hogar… - dijo con nostalgia.

-Tus padres se divorciaron cuando eras pequeño, ¿verdad? – Elise no sabía por qué, pero abrazó al rubio misterioso, quien se encontraba absolutamente absorto, incluso se sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sí, no quiero que eso me ocurra… la mujer con quien deseo formar mi familia es espectacular, genial, diferente, bella. Sabe guardar secretos y puedo conversar por horas con ella –Dijo sonriendo, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡oh! ¿Existe una futura Señora Jane? – dijo la joven, esquivando a Jane, quien sabía que al fin había conseguido estar al mando.

-Por supuesto que existe… si aceptas… - Dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la joven, quien antes de reaccionar a lo que había escuchado, estaba respondiendo al más cálido y dulce beso de su vida.

Sin necesitar tiempo, ni conocerla más, desde el primer momento, Patrick Jane supo que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.


End file.
